Liebe und andere Katastrophen
by calleigh-duquesne
Summary: Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten finden Woody und Jordan zusammen. Bis zu Hochzeit gibt es noch einige Probleme zu lösen... WJ
1. Die andere Frau

Liebe und andere Katastrophen

Jordan Cavanaugh ging nach der Arbeit in sehr bedrückter Stimmung nach Hause. Sie hatte Woody mit einer anderen Frau gesehen und wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. 'Warum fühle ich mich bei diesem Gedanken, dass eine andere Frau in seinem Leben existiert, so mies? Ich bin doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig? Warum sollte ich das sein? Woody und ich sind nur Freunde.' Sie war völlig verwirrt. So ein Gefühlschaos kannte sie von sich nicht. Trotzdem gingen ihr die Bilder nicht aus dem Kopf. Leider konnte sie nicht mit ihrem Vater sprechen, da er auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht erreichbar war. Ihr Vater hatte Boston auf unbestimmte Zeit und mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen. Sie fühlte sich so allein, als sie auf ihrem Sofa saß. Sie verbarg ihren Kopf in ihren Händen, weil ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie für Woody mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand. Sie liebte ihn. Jetzt war es zu spät. Sie hatte es zu spät erkannt. Sie war sauer auf sich selber, weil sie eine große Chance zum Glücklichwerden nicht genutzt hatte. Nur weil sie Angst vor Nähe, Liebe und Zuneigung hatte. Nun gab es eine andere Frau, die ihm wichtig war, die er liebte. Sie fing an leise zu weinen. Sie war unglücklich und fühlte sich verloren. Sie merkte das erste Mal, dass sie im Grunde sehr einsam war. Sie hatte Freunde, aber es gab niemanden, der sie auch mal in die Arme nahm und für sie da war.

Woody hatte einen Schatten gesehen, als er versuchte, sich Laurie Drabbers vom Leib zu halten. Er wusste nicht, dass es Jordan war. "Laurie, zwischen uns wird es keine Beziehung geben. Ich liebe eine andere Frau. Akzeptiere diese Tatsache und beende diese Szene." Er wollte sie einfach stehen lassen, aber sie hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. "Stell mir deine Freundin vor. Erst dann glaube ich es dir. Du hast mich schon einmal gelinkt. Es hat gedauert bis ich dich hier gefunden habe." Für einen Moment dachte er daran, dass Jordan seine Freundin spielen könnte. Den Gedanken verwarf er gleich wieder, weil er sich unwohl fühlte. Er wusste nicht, ob Jordan mitziehen würde. Für so eine Sache wollte er sie nicht missbrauchen. Dazu war sie ihm zu wichtig. Sie war die einzige Frau, mit der er gerne zusammenleben wollte. Woody war wütend. "Laurie, reise ab. Es bringt nichts. Ich habe sie wahrscheinlich gerade verloren." Er riss sich von ihr los und ließ sie stehen.

Jordan ging Woody aus dem Weg. Sie wollte nicht von ihm angesprochen werden, sofern es nicht dienstlich war. Es fiel allen auf, dass Jordan blass und traurig war. Mit Lily konnte sie nicht reden, weil diese im Urlaub war. Es konnte sonst keiner an sie herankommen. Ihre Verzweiflung fiel irgendwann Renee Walcott auf. Sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass sich Jordan sehr verändert hatte. Sie stritten nur noch selten. Einmal nahm sie Jordan bei Seite: "Was ist mit Ihnen los? Haben Sie Liebeskummer?" Jordan nickte und hielt mit Mühe Tränen zurück. "Am Besten gehen wir in Ihr Büro und sprechen dort weiter." Renee nahm Jordan am Arm und ging mit ihr in ihr Büro. Dort setzten sich die beiden nebeneinander aufs Sofa. "Und jetzt erzählen Sie mal", forderte Renee sie auf. Jordan erzählte ihr, was sie im Park beobachtet hatte. Dabei liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. Die Staatsanwältin hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und gab ihr einen Rat. "Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie für heute Feierabend machen?" fragte Ms Walcott. "Ich rede mit Garret. Ich sage ihm, dass es Ihnen nicht gut ist." "Nein, das geht nicht. Ich muss zurück zu Nigel in den Autopsiesaal. Trotzdem danke für das Gespräch." Über Jordans Gesicht huschte ein schattenhaftes Lächeln.

Jordan ging nach Feierabend sofort nach Hause, obwohl sie noch in der Bar nach dem Rechten sehen musste. Danach war ihr nicht zu Mute. Nach dem Gespräch mit Renee fühlte sie sich seltsamerweise ein wenig besser.Sie hatte sich gerade etwas Salat gemacht, als es an ihrer Wohnungstür klopfte. Woody stand davor.

"Was willst du?" fragte sie unwirsch.

"Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden."

"Darüber, dass du eine andere Freundin hast und zu feige bist, es mir zu sagen?" platze es aus Jordan hinaus. Am liebsten hätte sie diesen Satz zurückgenommen, aber dafür war es zu spät.

"So ist das nicht. Ich habe nichts mit Laurie. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich versuche sie loszuwerden", erwiderte er.

"Das kannst du jedem erzählen! Ich habe euch doch gesehen. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Jordan schmiss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Sie warf sich auf ihr Sofa und weinte. Noch hatte sie nicht die Kraft den gegeben Rat zu befolgen. Woody blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Er wollte gerade gehen, als er ein leises Schluchzen hinter der Tür hörte. Er klopfte an ihre Tür. Keine Reaktion!

"Jordan mach auf!"

"Hau ab, Woody! Ich will nicht mir dir reden. Es gibt nichts zu besprechen."

Gegenüber öffnete sich eine Tür. "Sie sollten besser gehen, junger Mann. Sonst rufe ich die Polizei." Eine ältere Frau stand in der Tür. Woody drehte sich zu ihr um, zeigte wortlos seine Dienstmarke und verschwand. Er war verzweifelt, weil er Jordan mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte. Und jetzt litt sie. Nur weil er sich Laurie nicht vom Hals halten konnte. Er war stinksauer auf diese Frau.

Woody ließ Jordan gewähren. Wenn er sie drängte, riskierte er sie ganz zu verlieren. Das war nicht sein Ziel. Er wusste, dass sie irgendwann mit ihm reden würde.

Währenddessen machten sich Ihre Kollegen Sorgen um sie. Sie hatte sich so sehr verändert, dass es auch Lily sofort auffiel, als sie wieder aus dem Urlaub zurückkam. Lily sprach: "Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, Jordan. Du bist so auf einmal so zurückhaltend.geworden. Das passt nicht zu dir. Ob es zu mir passt oder nicht, ist nur meine Angelegenheit. Damit muss ich leben", erwiederte sie. Jordan freute sich darüber, dass Renee Walcott so diskret war. Das bekam sie mit, als Lily die Staatsanwältin ansprach. Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass zwischen den Frauen ein freundlicher Ton herrschte. "Entschuldigen Sie, Ms Walcott. Wissen Sie, was mit Jordan los ist? Ich bekomme kein Wort aus ihr heraus." "Darüber rede ich nicht. Das ist etwas, was nur sie und mich etwas angeht." Damit betrat Renee Garrets Büro.

Inzwischen nahm Jordan ihr Handy und rief Woody an.

"Hallo Woody, hast du Lust heute Abend mit mir zu Abend zu essen?"

Er strahlte durch das Telefon: "Aber gerne, Jordan. Was hälst du davon, wenn du so gegen acht zu mir kommst und ich für dich koche?"

Sie lächelte: "Aber gerne. Ich freue mich. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen. Hast du sonst noch etwas vor?"

"Nein, also um acht bei mir? Ich muss Schluss machen. Mein Boss steht hinter mir. Tschüss Jordan."

"Ich freue mich. Tschüss Woody."

Garret wunderte sich über das gute Verhältnis, dass zwischen Renee Walcott und Jordan herrschte. Als Renee bei ihm auftauchte, sprach er sie direkt darauf an: "Was ist eigentlich zwischen Jordan und dir vorgefallen? Ihr versteht euch plötzlich so gut. Ihr habt doch vorher immer nur gestritten." Renee schüttelte den Kopf:" Das geht dich nichts an. Es ist privat zwischen Jordan und mir. Mir gefällt ihre Veränderung. Sie ist viel umgänglicher. Passt es dir etwa nicht?" "Doch schon. Es ist nur so ungewohnt. Die kratzbürstige, aufbrausende und ständig meckernde Jordan ist fast volständig verschwunden. Ist es etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" fragte Garret. "Nein!" erwiederte Renee.

Jordan trank im Pausenraum eine Tasse Kaffee, als sie durch Zufall folgendes Gespräch zwischen Nigel und Lily hörte: "Nigel, weißt du, was mit Jordan passiert ist? Das ist ja jetzt eine völlig andere Frau. Sie ist so ruhig geworden.Das ist nicht mehr die aufbrausende, ständig meckernde Jordan. Mir sagt sie es nicht." "Da bin ich auch überfragt. Sie versteht sich komischerweise sehr gut mit Ms Walcott." Jordan war völlig überrascht. Sie ahnte nicht, dass die letzten Wochen so gravierend waren. Es war ihr nicht aufgefallen. Sie war so mit ihrem Kummer beschäftigt, dass sie nicht auf ihre Kollegen geachtet hatte.

Abends ging sie zu Woodys Apartment. Er hatte bereits gekocht und erwartete sie bereits. Nachmittags hatte er eingekauft. Jordan wollte sofort anfangen mit ihm zu sprechen, aber er nahm sie behutsam am Arm und führte sie zu Tisch. "Jetzt essen wir erst mal. Dann reden wir." Er lächelte sie liebevoll an. Sie aßen gemeinsam und danach setzten sie sich auf sein Sofa und Woody fing an: "Ich versichere dir, dass ich nie etwas mit Laurie Drabbers hatte. Sie will das schon seit der Highschool, aber ich habe sie immer wieder zurückgewiesen. Nachdem der Vater meiner Freundin mich nicht gut genug für seine Tochter fand, hätte ich mich fast auf sie eingelassen. Ich habe mich dann aber für Boston entschieden und es nicht bereut. Ich liebe dich, Jordan." Jordan schaute ihn an. "Das mit Laurie wusste ich nicht. Ich liebe dich auch." Sie wollten sich gerade küssen, als es klingelte. Woody ging zur Tür und zu seiner unangenehmen Überraschung stand Laurie vor der Tür.

"Was willst denn hier?"

"Störe ich etwa? Bist du nicht allein?"

Woody wollte gerade antworte, als Jordan aus dem Hintergrund kam und sich neben ihn stellte. Laurie starrte das Paar an: "Wer ist diese Frau? rief sie hysterisch. Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte von Max: 'Denke an die Zukunft und nicht mehr an die Vergangenheit. Lebe Jordan!' Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Sie wusste, dass das ihre letzte Chance war glücklich zu werden. Das, was sie jetzt sagte, ließ Woody aus allen Wolken fallen. Er warte nur mit Mühe Haltung.

"Ich bin Woody Verlobte!"

Laurie starrte die Beiden nur an und sagte entsetzt: "Ich werde jetzt gehen. Du wirst mich nie wieder sehen. Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust. Diese Frau ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich."

Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ das Treppenhaus. Woody schaute Jordan fragend an:

"Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst mich wirklich heiraten? Trotz deiner Ängste?"

"Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, bevor er ging, dass ich in die Zukunft sehen soll. Und Renee Walcott hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich mit dir aussprechen soll und dich festhalten soll, falls du mich noch willst."

Er schloss die Tür und nahm sie in die Arme: "Na klar will ich." Seine Gefühle konnte er nicht beschreiben. Sie pendelten zwischen unglaublichem Glück und totalem Wahnsinn. Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, weil Jordan ihn küsste. Er drückte sie fester an sich und erwiderte den Kuss erst zärtlich und dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Jordan war noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Sie genoss die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit in seinen Armen.Sie fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut. Das hatte sie vorher noch nie in den Arme eines Mannes gefühlt. Sie wusste jetzt, dass er der Richtige war.

"Lass mich nie wieder los", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

"Das tu ich doch gerne." Woody ließ die Umarmung noch enger werden. Er genoss es, als sich Jordan an ihn schmiegte. Über alles hatte sie ihre Erschöpfung vergessen. Sie schlief in seine Armen ein. Er legte sie in sein Bett und wollte eigentlich gehen, als sie ihn festhielt und ihn zwang zu bleiben. Er nahm sie in die Arme und schlief einige Minuten später ebenfalls.


	2. Auf Wohnungssuche

Inzwischen waren zwei Monate vergangen und Jordan beschloss Woody heute Abend zu überraschen. Sie übernahm große Teile der Hausarbeit, zum Beispiel die Wäsche und das Saubermachen. Aus der Küche hatte Woody sie nach den ersten Kochversuchen verbannt. Er hatte beschlossen das selber zu übernehmen. Woody musste aufgrund eines Wasserschadens sein Apartment verlassen und wohnte deshalb bei ihr. Sie hatte sich sehr schnell daran gewöhnt und war glücklich wie nie. Sie merkte erst jetzt, was sie die letzten Jahre entbehrt hatte. Sie bereute ihre Entscheidung nicht. Leider war ihr Apartment auch nicht so groß. Sie fing an heimlich die Wohnungsanzeigen zu durchforsten Endlich hatte sie eine Wohnung gefunden, die ihr gefallen könnte. Leider musste er etwas länger arbeiten. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie Abendessen bestellt. Als er nach Hause kam freute er sich schon auf den Abend mit Jordan. Er genoss jede Minute in ihrer Gegenwart. Jetzt konnte er ihr endlich die Liebe und die Zärtlichkeit geben, die er ihr schon seit Jahren geben wollte. Auf dem Flur roch er das Essen. Er öffnete die Tür.

"Hallo Jordan."

"Hallo Woody. Schön, dass du da bist."

Er nahm Jordan in die Arme und küsste sie innig. Sie waren beide sehr glücklich miteinander. Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich zusammen aufs Sofa. Woody umarmte Jordan. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns eine gemeinsame Wohnung suchen?" fragte sie ihn.

"Das finde ich gut. Meinst du wirklich, dass die Zeit schon reif dafür ist?" gab er die Frage zurück.

"Wir sind verlobt und wollen bald heiraten. Dann sollten wir uns doch nach einem gemeinsamen Heim umsehen."

Er küsste sie aufs Haar. "Da muss ich dir Recht geben. Hast du schon irgendetwas im Auge?"

Jordan nickte. "Die Wohnung ist in der Nähe von meiner Arbeit. Ich habe mit der Verwalterin einen Termin für morgen Nachmittag. Ich hoffe, dass du mitkommst."

"Sehr gerne."

Am nächsten Nachmittag besichtigten sie die Wohnung. Auf dem ersten Blick war sie schön. Leider verbargen sich auch gravierende Mängel, zum Beispiel gab es Probleme mit der Strom- und Wasserversorgung, noch schlimmer war der Schimmelbefall und dazu war das Haus selber in schlechtem Zustand. Woody und Jordan sahen von der Wohnung ab.

"Schade, sie sah auf dem ersten Blick so gut aus." Jordan war traurig und enttäuscht, weil sie sich so getäuscht hatte.

Woody nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme. "Das hätte mir auch passieren können. Wir finden schon eine Wohnung."

Er sollte Recht behalten. Einige Tage später hatte er einen Termin ausgemacht. Am Abend vor dem Termin beschloss er mit Jordan zu sprechen.

"Ich habe ein interessantes Objekt gefunden. Leider steht es nur zum Verkauf. Wir müssen mal unsere Ersparnisse überprüfen."

"Ich weiß, dass ich in den letzten Jahren Geld zurückgelegt habe und durch die Bar habe ich auch Einnahmen, die ich gespart habe. Es müssten etwa 10.000 sein."

"Ich habe etwa 5.000 gespart. Das wird nicht reichen." Woody dachte laut nach.

"Ich habe doch die Bar. Da bekomme ich bestimmt einen Kredit über die Restsumme."

"Das wird die einzige Möglichkeit sein. Dann wirst du als Besitzerin eingetragen. Wir sind ja noch nicht verheiratet."

"Leider muss das so sein, obwohl es mir nicht gefällt."

"Ich finde es nicht schlimm. Wichtig ist, dass wir uns lieben."

Sie schaute ihn an. "Das ist wirklich das Wichtigste. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich mit dir bin."

Am nächsten Vormittag ging Jordan zur Bank. Das Ergebnis behielt sie erstmal für sich. Nachmittags fuhren sie zu diesem Termin. Woody sagte Jordan nicht wo es war. Er hielt vor einem kleinen, landhausähnlichen Gebäude, das etwas außerhalb von Boston lag.

"Es ist wunderschön. Ich hoffe, dass es hält, was es verspricht." Jordan war begeistert.

"Na komm, die Besitzer erwarten uns schon.", sagte Woody.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, waren alle drei überrascht. "Dr. Cavanaugh, Detective Hoyt? Sie haben Interesse an diesem Haus?"

"Ms Walcott, es gehört Ihnen?" Woody lies sich seine Überraschung anmerken.

Jordan rettete die Situation. "Ja, wir haben Interesse. Wir suchen ein gemeinsames Heim."

"Dann werde ich Ihnen das Haus zeigen."

Renee Walcott führte die Beiden herum. Das Haus hatte insgesamt 9 Zimmer. Bei den Räumen handelte es sich um Wohnzimmer, Küche, Schlafzimmer, Bad und einige Räume, die nach Bedarf als Arbeits- oder Kinderzimmer genutzt werden konnten. Es standen noch unpassend moderne Möbel in den Räumen, die noch nicht abgeholt worden waren. Woody war von der Küche begeistert. Sie war groß und hell. Man konnte sie sogar als Esszimmer nutzen. Jordan gefiel besonders das Wohnzimmer mit dem Wintergarten. Durch den Wintergarten betraten sie die Terrasse. Der Garten sah vernachlässigt aus. Insgesamt machte das Haus einen guten Eindruck. Es musste nur einiges renoviert werden.

"Ich bewohne es schon lange nicht mehr. Ich bin froh, wenn ich es los bin", erklärte Renee.

Woody und Jordan sahen sich nur einmal kurz in die Augen. Sie dachten beide: '_Das ist es!_'

"Wir nehmen es. Wie hoch ist der Kaufpreis?" fragte Jordan.

"Ich möchte es einfach nur loswerden. Ich habe den Preis auf 250.000 Dollar festgelegt."

"Jordan und ich müssen mal kurz miteinander reden", erklärte Woody.

"Ist gut. Ich lasse Sie kurz alleine." Renee verließ das Wohnzimmer. Sie hoffte, dass die Beiden nicht zurücktraten.

"250.000 Dollar ist eine Menge Geld. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir das auftreiben sollen." Woody hatte Bedenken.

"Wir können 15.000 Dollar anzahlen. Dann bekomme ich noch einen Kredit. Die Höhe muss ich jetzt erfragen, da ich den Preis kenne. Den Rest können wir vielleicht als monatliche Raten abbezahlen. So wie wir momentan Miete zahlen."

"Dann telefoniere."

Jordan wählte die Nummer von der Bank und hatte Glück. Sie hatte gleich die Beraterin dran.

"Der Preis für das Haus liegt bei 250.000 Dollar." Sie nickte.

"250.000? Wirklich?" Jordan war erstaunt.

" Das hatte ich vergessen. Ich komme sobald der Papierkram erledigt ist vorbei und unterschreibe den Vertrag."

"Ich bringe auch die Papiere vom Haus mit."

"Auf Wiedersehen." Jordan legte auf.

"Was hattest du vergessen?" fragte Woody.

"Nur, dass ich meine letzten Lohnabrechnungen und die Monatsbilanzen der Bar mitgenommen hatte. Ich bekomme einen Kredit über die gesamte Kaufsumme", erklärte Jordan.

Woody nahm sie in die Arme. "Das ist großartig. Dann haben wir ein Zuhause."

Sie strahlte. "Ja, das haben wir."

Sie gingen zu Renee zurück.

"Wir nehmen es."

"Dann mache ich die Papiere fertig. Es freut mich, dass Sie meinen Rat befolgt haben, Dr. Cavanaugh."

"Ich bin auch sehr glücklich darüber. Im Vertrauen: Woody und ich sind verlobt."

Renee schaute die Beiden verblüfft an. "Davon wusste ich nichts. Ihre Kollegen haben gar nichts gesagt. Trotzdem: Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

" Danke, Ms Walcott. Wir haben es auch niemanden gesagt. Die Gerichtsmedizin ist ein Aquarium", erklärte Jordan.

Woody hoffte, dass die Anwältin diskret war. "Das ist leider eine Tatsache. Dort gibt es keine Geheimnisse", fügte er noch hinzu.

Die beiden unterschrieben die Papiere, in die Renee nur noch Jordans Angaben eintragen musste. Zum Glück mussten die Unterlagen nicht zum Notar.

"Ich habe gleich noch einen Termin bei der Bank. Ich kann das Geld heute oder spätestens morgen überweisen", erklärte Jordan.

"Ich lasse die Möbel heute noch abholen und wenn das Geld bei mir auf dem Konto ist, bekommen Sie die Schlüssel. Das mit dem Grundbuch regele ich auch." Renee sagte es Jordan verbindlich zu, da sie als Käuferin eingetragen wurde.

Woody und Jordan fuhren noch zur Bank und regelten die Finanzierung. Das Geld wurde sofort überwiesen.

Drei Tage später nahm Renee sich Jordan in der Gerichtsmedizin kurz beiseite und gab ihr die Schlüssel und die Kopie der Grundbuchänderung.


	3. Unerwartete Umstände

Woody und Jordan wohnten schon einige Zeit in ihrem schönen Haus, als Jordan morgens wieder mal schlecht war.

"Alles OK?" Woody war ernsthaft besorgt. Er machte in der Küche gerade das Frühstück. Sie war zweckmäßig, aber nicht hässlich eingerichtet. Die Schränke waren mit dunklen Furnier überklebt und die Arbeitsplatte bestand aus dunklem Granit. Dazu kam noch ein großer Esstisch, der aus dunklem Bucheholz bestand.

Jordan nickte. "Es geht schon wieder. Ich werde heute zum Arzt gehen.Garret weoß bereits Bescheid."

"Hoffentlich bist du nicht ernsthaft krank. Bis heute abend." Er verabschiedete sich mit einem zärtlichen Kuss von ihr.

Jordan erfuhr von der Gynakologin, dass sie im zweiten Monat schwanger war. Sie war völlig überrascht. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie wusste, dass es passiert war, als Woody und sie das Haus eingerichtet hatten. Trotzdem freute sie sich.

"Was machen Sie beruflich, Ms Cavanaugh?" fragte die Ärztin.

"Ich bin Pathologin. Hier im gerichtsmedizinischen Institut", erklärte Jordan.

"Sie bekommen von mir einen Krankenschein wegen Ihrer Schwangerschaft. Die müssen Sie umgehend bei Ihrem Chef abgeben. Er weiß hoffentlich, wie er Sie dann einsetzen muss."

"Wie, mich einsetzen?" Jordan war entsetzt.

"Nun, bei Ihnen greifen die Maßnahmen zum Schutz von Mutter und Kind, die Mutterschutzgesetze. Die Einhaltung dieser Regeln ist äußerst wichtig für Sie und Ihr ungeborenes Kind", fügte die Ärztin noch hinzu.

"Schon gut, ich habe verstanden." Jordan hatte keine Lust sich zu streiten.

Nachdem sie die Praxis verlassen hatte, ging sie in die Stadt. Vor einem Geschäft mit Babyartikeln blieb sie stehen. Sie schaute sich die Auslage an und beschloss reinzugehen.

Sie schaute sich Strampler, Mützen und Jacken, sowie alle anderen Sachen rund ums Baby an. Am Ende entschied sie sich für einen hellgelben Strampler mit dazu passender Mütze und Jacke. Sie ließ es an der Kasse schön verpacken.

Danach fuhr sie nach Hause. Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer. Es war mit Landhausmöbeln eingerichtet, die sie und Woody auf einem Flohmarkt erstanden hatten. Es waren eine helle Schrankwand, die die gesamte Wand von der Wohnzimmertür bis fast zum Wintergarten einnahm. Dort waren der Fernseher und die Stereoanlage untergebracht. In dem verschließbarem Teil der Schrankwand, lagen alle wichtigen Papiere. Zudem hatte dort noch Geschirr Platz gefunden und in der Vitrine standen einige von Woodys Modellflugzeugen und auch einige seiner Roboter. Sonst hing an der gegenüberliegenden Wand noch ein Landschaftsbild, dass er aus Wisconsin mitgebracht hatte. Dazu kamen noch ein brauner Wohnzimmertisch und eine dunkle Couchgarnitur. Zudem hatte Woody noch einige farbige Gegenstände erstanden. Dazu gehörten ein bunter Teppich und und ein kleines Tischchen, auf dem eine große Vase mit Gladiolen stand. Dazu kamen noch ein Benjamin und ein Drachenbaum, die sehr pflegeleicht waren. Das war wichtig, weil Jordan nicht so gut mit Grünpflanzen zurechtkommt. Sie ging an die Schrankwand und holte sich 'Illuminati' aus dem Teil, der für Bücher bestimmt worden war. Danach setzte sie sich in den Sessel und las. Das Geschenk wollte sie ihm nach dem Abendessen zu geben.

Als er nach Hause kam, fand er Jordan schlafend. Er ließ sie schlafen und machte Abendessen. Als er fertig war, weckte er sie.

"Jordan, aufwachen." Er beugte sich liebevoll über sie.

Sie schlug müde die Augen auf: "Du bist schon hier? Da habe ich aber lange geschlafen."

"Es ist kein Problem. Wie geht es dir?" fragte er.

Jordan roch das Essen. "Schon besser. Ich habe nach dem Essen etwas mit dir zu besprechen. Hast du etwa schon gekocht?"

"Ja, Spaghetti, dein Lieblingsessen. Du machst mich neugierig", erwiederte er.

Die beiden gingen in die Küche und aßen. Danach setzten sie sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa.

Jordan holte das Päckchen und gab es Woody. Er schaute sie an:" Für mich?" fragte er.

Sie nickte. "Mach es auf."

Er packte es aus und hielt die Babysachen in der Hand. Er schaute die Sachen erstaunt an. "Ist das wahr? Bist du wirklich schwanger?" fragte er.

"Ja, ich habe es heute erfahren, dass ich im zweiten Monat bin."

Woody strahlte nur und drückte sie liebevoll an sich und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

"Wir sollten so bald wie möglich heiraten und ein Kinderzimmer einrichten. Bitte verlass mich jetzt nicht", bat sie ihn. Sie hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Er küsste ihr Haar. "Keine Angst. Jetzt werde ich erst Recht bei dir bleiben. ich freue mich auf das Kind. Ich liebe dich."

Am nächsten Morgen legte Jordan Garret den Krankenschein vor.

"Wie, Sie sind schwanger?" Er war völlig baff.

"Das kann ich nicht mehr ändern. Ich werde meine Arbeit weitermachen, so weit sie die Gesundheit meines ungeborenes Kindes nicht gefährdet", erklärte sie.

"Da muss ich mich an die Regeln halten. Und jetzt gehen Sie an die Arbeit." Er war nicht beigeistert von dieser Nachricht.

Jordan verließ das Büro und begab sich wieder in den Autopsiesaal.


End file.
